


What would they think?

by SINesthete



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drarry, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Muggle AU, instant makeouts basically, maybe some smut???, smut???, there's a song for each chapter!!, theres probably some plot in here somewhere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 05:44:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7964725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SINesthete/pseuds/SINesthete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco and Harry's hatred for each other changes as they enter their 4th year of private school. </p><p>(It's a muggle au sUE ME)</p>
            </blockquote>





	What would they think?

**Author's Note:**

> In this universe, Voldemort was the leader of a terrorist group. Harry got his scar from a bullet that infant Harry miraculously dodged, causing it to ricochet around the room and hit Voldemort. Harry became famous for that but he was quickly moved quickly across the country to live with his abusive Aunt and Uncle. At 12,Harry was brought out of his abusive home by his parents’ old principal. He was invited to go to a private school. During first year he met his two best friends, Ron and Hermoine. Ron’s Parents refused to let Harry return to his abusive household and let him stay with them during the breaks. Harry had also met his first enemy, Draco Malfoy. 4 years later, He is still attending the same private academy but things begin to change between him and his enemy, Draco.
> 
>  
> 
> (Updating every other Monday)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!  
> So this is my first ever Drarry fic??? Nice!!  
> For this fic I'm just gonna have a song that sorta describes the mood for each chapter.  
> This chapter's son is irresistable by Fall Out Boy  
> Later on I'll link some of my Drarry 8 tracks ;^)

September 1st was probably Harry Potter's favorite day of the whole year. The familiar smell of campus gave him some sort of high. He stood in between his two best friends, Ron and Hermione. They all stood for a moment to bask in the excitement of being back at school. Once they were all content, they all walked together to their dorms. Ron and Harry shared a dorm on one side of the Gryffindor hallway and directly across from them, Hermione got a small dorm to herself- rewarded to her for being the top of her class for 4 years in a row. As always, Harry put his bag down on the lower bunk and Ron hopped up onto the top. They began to unpack their things and place them in their usual places. After 4 years of rooming together, they had memorized where everything goes. They could probably unpack each other's bags perfectly if they wanted. 

They were both about halfway through when there was a familiar knock on the door.  
"Come in, Hermione!" Harry called, already knowing it was her. Hermione poked her head in.  
"Do you two want to go on a walk with me? I would like to see if anything changed over the break."  
Both boys agreed, not wanting to spend their entire moving-in day unpacking.  
They passed the dining hall, classrooms, and soccer field. Nothing had seemed to be different. They continued on the pathway around the outside of the school when they passed a bulletin board holding a handful of flyers.  
Ron and Hermione were both uninterested. Harry told them they could go on ahead and he'd catch up. His eyes traced over each flyer, looking for the one about soccer tryouts. When he couldn't find it, he slowly moved away from the bulletin board, still looking in case he had missed it. Suddenly, he was looking at the sky and there was something heavy on top of him. He craned his neck to see a confused Draco Malfoy on top of him, rubbing his head.

"Nice of you to drop by, Malfoy." Harry said, sighing.  
"Sorry..." He muttered, lifting himself off of Harry. He looked around before helping Harry up. Harry had noticed during 2nd year that Draco was always nicer to him when they were alone.  
"How was your break, Malfoy?" Harry asked, politely.  
Draco made a face. "Even though this school is below my standards... It gives me something to do. Break was boring..."  
"Yeah," Harry agreed. "It got boring without you, Draco."  
Draco's eyes snapped to Harry's. "Does that mean you missed me?" He raised an eyebrow.  
"Yeah, I guess it means I missed you."  
Draco opened his mouth to say something when they heard a shout behind them. It was Crabbe and Goyle, Draco's cronies. They immediately began taunting Harry, as always.  
"What are you doing with him, anyway, Malfoy?"  
Malfoy snapped to attention and furrowed his brow.  
"Well... Potter just can't stay away from me!" He said with a smirk. He made the mistake of looking at Harry. Their eyes locked and Draco immediately turned away with a guilt-ridden expression. He walked away without another word and the other two followed.  
Harry turned to go catch up with Ron and Hermione when he saw a wisp of brown hair disappear behind a pillar. Harry sighed and walked towards it.  
"Enjoying the show?" He asked with a smile.  
"We were just trying to make sure you were okay!" Hermione began to babble. "I didn't mean to listen in but Ron refused to leave! I tried to get him to move bu-"  
"That's a load of rubbish!" Ron interrupted. "You're the one who was yelling at me to be quiet! You were trying to listen too!"  
"I wanted you to be quiet so we didn't interrupt-"  
Harry laughed at them.  
"It's fine! I'm not mad." His two friends sighed in relief.  
They began walking again.  
"Harry," Hermione started. "Is there something going on between you and Draco?"  
Ron scrunched up his face. "Him and Malfoy? Hermione you're deluded! That's disgusting."  
Hermione elbowed Ron.  
"No, I was just trying to be nice." Harry said. Hermione seemed to accept that and they moved on.

 

That evening, there was a grand feast to celebrate the new school year. Ron was sitting in between Harry and Hermione, inhaling whatever food he could get his hands on. Hermione was reading a book and occasionally taking a bite of the food on her plate. Harry, for some reason, was not hungry. Something was bothering him and he couldn't figure out what. He happened to look across the room to find a pair of bright grey eyes staring at him. For some reason, staring Draco Malfoy in the eyes made Harry uneasy. He turned away and got up from his seat.  
"Where are you going?" Hermione asked; eyes glued to her book.  
"Bathroom." Harry muttered and left the dining hall.

He headed back up the stairs towards his room, feeling uneasy. As he reached the top of the stairs he had the feeling someone was following him. As soon as he turned to check behind him, he was slammed into the wall behind him. Draco Malfoy stared him angrily in the face while pinning him against the wall.  
"Keep your mouth shut about earlier, Potter! As far as anyone else is concerned, I was never nice to you!"  
"Malfoy, I wasn't going to tell anyone anyway." He was going to tell Draco to let go of him but, for some reason, couldn't. 

Draco let go anyway.  
"What are you doing up here?" Draco asked after a moment of awkward silence.  
"I still have some unpacking to do... And I wasn't really hungry anyway."  
"That's no reason. It's improper to miss the first feast of the school year."  
"Well, aren't you missing it too?"  
A pinkish blush crept onto the sides of Draco's face. "You can go back if you want," Harry continued.

"No!" Draco stepped towards Harry. "How do I know you won't run your dumb mouth?"

"What would I have to gain from that?"

"What would you have to lose?"

"The Nice Draco that comes around every once in a while."

Draco scoffed and tried to find something else to say.  
"Potter I swear if you tell anyone I'll... I'll tell the whole school you kissed me!"

"That's ridiculous." Harry said as Draco began walking closer to him. "We never eve-" Harry was cut off by being pushed to the wall once more. Normally, he would have kept talking, but his mouth was pressed closed by Draco’s lips. Harry didn't move. He didn't kiss back or pull away. He couldn't. He was in such shock. He could, however, hear hurried footsteps rush down the stairs. He thought of telling Draco, but was afraid he'd go and hurt the eavesdropper.  
Draco finally pulled away from Harry, looked him sternly in the eye, and rushed off towards the Slytherin dorms. Once he was out of sight, Harry rushed down to the dining hall. He tried to control his breathing as he approached his seat next to Ron. Hermione still did not look up from her book.

"That took long enough!" Ron said in between bites of food.  
"I didn't feel too good... I needed a walk." Harry rubbed the back of his neck.  
"You should go back to your room and get some sleep." Hermione said, not looking at him.  
"I'm just excited for dessert." He also did not want to be alone. Harry sat back down next to Ron. Hermione was nice enough not to say anything when Harry barely touched his dessert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Bite- Troye Sivan
> 
> Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated <3  
> Ill have a link up later for reporting any mistakes you find!  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
